


Surrender

by haruka



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: M/M, Rurouni Kenshin - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenshin is captured and humiliated by Aoshi while Sanosuke watches helplessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

SURRENDER (Rurouni Kenshin)

by Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Kenshin landed softly as a cat and remained still as his attackers fell around him. None were fatally wounded, as Kenshin refused to kill, but all had been dealt with. He sheathed his sakaba sword and turned.

Kaoru and Yahiko were there, smiling in relief.

"That was great, Kenshin!" Yahiko exclaimed.

"Who were they?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know," Kenshin admitted, studying the groaning forms on the floor. "Twenty men and I don't recognize any of them."

"None were smart fighters or they wouldn't have taken you on,"   
Yahiko remarked.

"It's more than that, Yahiko," Kaoru said. "Twenty people don't all just decide to go after someone with no provocation or cause."

"Someone set them up," Kenshin said grimly, then frowned. "Where's Sanosuke?"

Yahiko stuck his head out the dojo door. "Sano!" he called. "Hey, Sano--huh? What's this?"

Kenshin went to Kaoru's side as Yahiko disappeared around the edge of the doorframe. He returned holding an envelope. "It's for you, Kenshin."

The redheaded samurai accepted the envelope and removed the paper from within. His wide purple eyes narrowed.

"I know where Sano is." Kenshin tucked the note inside his pocket. "Have the police take care of these men while I go get him."

Before either of them could protest, he was gone.

\--

Almost there, Kenshin thought as he moved silently through the trees. He'd left the stream behind ten minutes earlier, so another five hundred yards should bring the house into sight —

There it was. Kenshin paused on the edge of the clearing and waited. The tall figure of a man wearing a long open coat appeared in the doorway. Dark hair feathered over the emerald-green eyes that regarded him with false warmth.

"Welcome, Battousai."

"Aoshi," Kenshin's gaze was steel as he approached, "where is Sanosuke?"

"Right in here." Aoshi stood aside to let Kenshin enter. He saw Sanosuke, bent over on his knees with his arms extended in front of him. His wrists were manacled together on either side of a thick pole that ran from floor to ceiling. Kenshin couldn't see his face, but he sensed that he was unconscious.

"The drug should be wearing off shortly." Aoshi strolled over to Sanosuke's side and nudged him with the toe of his boot. "He won't be able to break either the manacles or the pole. I had them made with his strength in mind."

"You sent those men to the dojo," Kenshin said icily.

"I needed to keep you busy long enough to hit your friend here with the dart and remove him."

"If you wanted to fight me, Aoshi, I would have met you anywhere. You didn't need to take a hostage."

"Yes, I did, because a fight isn't what I have in mind." Aoshi turned toward Kenshin, his green-eyed gaze raking over him. "How far are you willing to go to protect your loved ones, Battousai?"

"I would give my life for them, you know that."

Aoshi met his eyes. "How about your body?"

Kenshin was taken aback. "My ...?"

"Your body," Aoshi approached him slowly. "Your strong, beautiful ..," he traced the 'X' scar on Kenshin's cheek with a forefinger, "virginal body."

Kenshin had his sword unsheathed in a heartbeat, holding it between himself and Aoshi like a shield. The handsome dark-haired man laughed.

"Do you really think I took no precautions against this? Yes, you could injure me or knock me out and take Sanosuke home, but you won't find the girl or the little boy there. I kept some men in reserve to remove those two once you left to come here. Only I know where they're being held and only I can give the command for their release." He gently pushed the sakaba sword aside with the back of his hand so he could face Kenshin directly. "Once I'm through with you, I give my word they'll be released unharmed."

"What about Sanosuke?" Kenshin asked tightly.

"He stays for now. If I were to release him, he might stupidly try to save you. Besides," Aoshi smiled wickedly, "we might have need of him."

Kenshin paled in fury. "You will not molest him!" The thought of proud Sanosuke, only nineteen years old, being humiliated like that was enough to bring out the Hitokiri in him.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of hurting the boy," Aoshi said. "Unless, of course, you give me too much trouble and leave me wanting."

Kenshin was at a loss. If he didn't submit to Aoshi's demands, Sano might be raped instead and God only knew what would become of Kaoru and Yahiko.

"Well?" Aoshi pressed. "Do we have a deal?"

Kenshin slowly lowered his sword and sheathed it, then held it out to Aoshi, avoiding his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes," the taller man said, accepting the sword. He walked over to a wall mount and lay the sword across it. "You may have this back when you leave." He gave Kenshin a sly glance. "If you still want to leave when we're finished."

Kenshin's answering look was cold. "Don't flatter yourself, Aoshi. I know your only intention is to break my spirit."

"You're the one who should be flattered, Battousai." Aoshi started over to him. "Other than defeating you in combat, the one thing I've wanted to do since first we met is possess your body." He played with a few strands of Kenshin's red hair. "You're quite beautiful. Those big purple eyes, this delicate nose and exquisite lips ... the sweet face of a boy hiding the mind of a killer."

"I'm neither a boy nor Hitokiri."

"I beg to differ." Aoshi moved behind him and began untying his long hair from its ponytail. "The Hitokiri aspect we can argue all day, but as to your immaturity, I'll remedy that starting now."

Sanosuke groaned softly and opened his eyes. Although still groggy, he could make out two people standing nearby. He recognized Kenshin first and was about to call to him when he realized who the other man was. Shinomori Aoshi. Sano squinted suspiciously. What was Aoshi doing to Kenshin's hair? Why was Kenshin letting him touch him at all? He tried to push himself up and felt the restraint on his wrists. His eyes came clearly into focus and he struggled into a sitting position. "Kenshin?" he said.

Both men turned to look at him. "Sano!" Kenshin said, and moved as if to go to him, but Aoshi caught his slender shoulders in both hands.

"So you're awake, Sanosuke," Aoshi said. "You're just in time to witness your hero's coming of age. Better late than never, hm?"

"What's he talking about?!" Sano demanded of Kenshin, but the redhead had averted his gaze. He tried to break free from the manacles on his wrists but couldn't. "Kenshin, what the hell's going on here?! Why aren't you using your sword?!"

"Because he gave it to me for safekeeping," Aoshi replied, nodding toward the wall mount. Sano stared at the sword, then turned back to see Aoshi brush Kenshin's hair away from one shoulder. He lowered his head and began to kiss Kenshin's neck.

Sanosuke's eyes widened. This was a nightmare, it had to be. What was Aoshi planning to do and why was Kenshin submitting to it? Was it to protect him?

"Kenshin, don't!" he protested. "Whatever he wants, don't give it to him! I'll be okay!"

"He won't listen to you, boy. He has other reasons for cooperating with me." Aoshi smiled knowingly at Sano. "Watch and learn." He faced the redhead, tiny in comparison to his own stature. "Undress me."

Painfully aware of Sano's gaze, Kenshin tried to calm his mind and focus on the task at hand. It wasn't easy. He slipped Aoshi's long white coat off his shoulders and put it aside, then studiously removed the fingerless gloves from his hands. The pullover shirt he slid over Aoshi's head, then he bent down and took off the boots and socks. He hesitated.

"Keep going," Aoshi instructed.

Kenshin slowly stood, then unfastened Aoshi's pants. He closed his eyes as he slid them off his hips. He felt Aoshi shifting so that he could step out of the pants and kick them aside. Rough fingers gripped his chin and he opened his eyes. Aoshi was forcing him to face him.

"As charming as your modesty may be, it's pointless. You'll soon become well acquainted with my body so you may as well look at it now."

"It isn't modesty that prevents me from looking, Aoshi," Kenshin said icily. "It's revulsion."

Aoshi's palm met Kenshin's cheek squarely in a resounding smack. Sanosuke gave an indignant shout, but the green-eyed man ignored him. He took hold of Kenshin's chin once more, tilting his face toward him. The purple eyes were resentful.

"You can already expect a certain amount of pain with what's coming," he told the redhead. "It's your choice whether or not to add to it." He lowered his head and covered Kenshin's mouth with his own.

As far as Sanosuke was concerned, it was a wonder Kenshin didn't vomit. He could see the bruising grip Aoshi had on the redhead's chin, so he couldn't pull his head away, but in moments, Kenshin's eyes widened and he began to struggle. Aoshi held him firmly until one knee came up toward his groin. A firm hand stopped it on its path and Aoshi broke off the kiss to look into Kenshin's eyes.

"So you've decided to fight me after all?"

"You put your tongue in my mouth!" Kenshin accused.

Yuck, Sano thought. Maybe _I'll_ throw up.

"More than my tongue will be entering an orifice on your person, Battousai," Aoshi reminded him. "If you've changed your mind about our deal, you're free to go." He glanced significantly toward Sanosuke. "I'm sure your young friend won't mind filling in for you ...."

"Enough," Kenshin said shortly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Then keep one thing in mind," Aoshi slid his fingers through Kenshin's hair. "A little resistance is fine. But if you actually hurt me, I'll hurt you back worse." His fist clenched, giving the hair a painful twist that made Kenshin wince. "Understand?"

"Yes," Kenshin said through gritted teeth.

Aoshi released him. "Then get undressed."

Sanosuke watched Kenshin untie his sash and slip out of his kimono and socks. Standing naked in front of Aoshi, he looked even smaller and more vulnerable than before. Aoshi ran his hands slowly over the samurai's shoulders, then pushed down hard on them. Kenshin fell to his knees, Aoshi's penis dangling just above his head. The taller man grabbed Kenshin's hair again and tilted his head back.

"If my tongue offends you, then perhaps this will be more to your liking."

Kenshin glared up at him before allowing his gaze to settle on Aoshi's member. From his position, Sano could clearly see the distaste in Kenshin's features and knew he'd rather eat glass than satisfy Aoshi. 

The purple eyes flicked briefly in his direction as if to remind himself why he must do this thing, then he lifted a trembling hand. Grasping the length in his fingertips, he opened his mouth and guided the tip inside.

Aoshi closed his eyes and sighed. He'd known the boyish-faced samurai would be worth the wait, and already he was proving himself right. He suckled him tentatively at first, keeping only the tip between his lips as if blowing a whistle. It was enough to get a rise out of his penis, which hardened and grew quickly from the contact. But it wasn't enough to satisfy him. He wanted to feel the whole of Kenshin's hot cavern surrounding his manhood and he wanted it now. With a violent thrust, he disappeared fully between Kenshin's lips, causing the redhead to gag as his throat constricted in protest.

"Don't you dare throw up," he warned. "Relax your throat muscles. Now using your tongue and teeth, show me how badly you want to pleasure me."

Eyes still wide from the sudden shock of Aoshi's violation, Kenshin glanced up at him, then lowered his gaze. Slowly, he began to draw on Aoshi's length, allowing his teeth to gently graze across the top while his tongue flicked over the bottom. Aoshi moaned and forced Kenshin's head forward again. The black nest of hair above his point of focus tickled his nose annoyingly, and Aoshi's scent invaded his nostrils. He felt the other man grow even larger inside him as his enjoyment  
mounted. Any minute now.

Sanosuke's heart sank as he watched the greatest samurai who ever lived blow his arch enemy. Aoshi was certainly getting off on it, he thought bitterly, noting how the cool green eyes had shut in rapture. Within moments, the man would erupt down Kenshin's throat and he would no doubt be forced to swallow it completely. Despite the possible recriminations, he found himself wishing that Kenshin would fight back.

Aoshi's sudden shout broke his train of thought and he saw him slam his fist against Kenshin's temple. The redhead hit the floor from the force of it while Aoshi swore a blue streak over him. What happened? Sano wondered.

Then he noticed the blood trickling down Aoshi's penis.

"How dare you bite me, you sonovabitch?!" Aoshi's voice shook with rage as he inspected the damage. Kenshin appeared to be stunned from the blow to his head; his eyes were blinking and unfocused. He seemed to recover when he looked up and met Sano's wide stare, giving him a small, encouraging smile.

Kenshin's smile disappeared as Aoshi grabbed his favorite handhold -- his hair.

"Did you think this would stop me from taking you? Or is it that your pride can't resist showing defiance?" He shook Kenshin by the fistful of red tresses. "Either way, you're a foolish little brat. I can see we'll have to take some of that pride and fight out of you before we proceed."

Sanosuke watched Aoshi release Kenshin's hair long enough to grab his narrow waist and sling him over his shoulder. He carried him to sleeping mat and crouched down, keeping one knee raised. In one swift motion, he yanked the samurai off his shoulder and threw him over his bent knee.

"No!" Sano yelled too late. The flat of Aoshi's hand was already descending, and struck Kenshin's upraised bottom with a resounding smack.

"Oro!" Kenshin yelped involuntarily.

Aoshi swatted him repeatedly, hard enough to sting without bruising. "This is what happens to bad little boys who don't heed warnings."

"You ... oro! ... told me to ... oro! ... use my teeth!" Kenshin protested. He knew Sanosuke was watching his humiliation which made his already red face burn brighter. He only hoped Aoshi would stop before all four cheeks matched.

His remark earned him an extra-hard swat. "I guess I'll have to beat that sense of humour out of you, as well," Aoshi said, and increased the intensity of his blows.

Sanosuke knew he should avert his eyes and spare Kenshin anymore shame than he was already feeling, yet he couldn't force his gaze away. Seeing Kenshin pinned down and helpless while Aoshi spanked him like a naughty child stirred something in the pit of his stomach. He realized in horror that his penis was pulsing in time with the sharp smacks that punished Kenshin's bare bottom. How could this be turning him on? he wondered guiltily. The skin on Kenshin's smooth behind was scarlet, so Aoshi had to be hurting him. His face wasn't visible as his long hair had fallen forward to hide it, but Sano could imagine it flushed with pain and embarrassment. He wondered if there were tears in Kenshin's eyes.

Suddenly, Kenshin began to struggle violently. Aoshi had to wrap his arm around his waist to hold him still.

"You're feeling my arousal, aren't you?" the green-eyed man remarked, laying his palm against Kenshin's tender backside and massaging it with lazy circles. "I feel yours as well."

"Liar," Kenshin retorted in a thick voice. Aoshi gave him a vicious whack, drawing a pained cry from his victim.

"You're the liar, Battousai. Be honest with yourself, if no one else." Aoshi whacked him again and Sanosuke heard Kenshin grunt. Another forceful whack, another muffled sound from Kenshin. The third saw his head hanging, and something dripped onto the ground. Not a tear, Sano realized. Blood.

"Hey, Aoshi, you asshole! He's bleeding!"

"Hm?" Aoshi paused, leaning over Kenshin's quivering form to look at the floor. Frowning, he took Kenshin by the arm and yanked him backwards onto his knees. As Sano has guessed, his face was a brilliant shade of red. His eyes were moist, but no tears marked his cheeks. A rivulet of blood trickled down his chin from where he'd bitten into his lip.

"Your skin is far too delicate if you can't stand up to more punishment than that," Aoshi scolded. He glanced downward and a sly smirk crossed his features. "So I was the liar, was I?"

Kenshin didn't follow his gaze, but Sano did. He saw that below the deep red patch of curls between Kenshin's legs, his sex had grown rigid.

"Bodily reaction, that's all," Kenshin said flatly.

"Of course," Aoshi agreed in a dry tone. "My touch couldn't possibly get a sincere reaction from you." He grabbed Kenshin's member and squeezed. Kenshin clamped his jaw shut and clenched his fists.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Aoshi said casually. "Admit you want me and I'll take it easy on you."

"Go to hell," Kenshin growled. Aoshi raised an eyebrow and released his penis, regarding him thoughtfully.

"I guess I wasn't thorough enough with you. Apparently, you require more severe punishment." He went to a chest in one corner of the room and opened it.

Kenshin closed his eyes and tried to will away the pain in his buttocks. They throbbed, feeling as though they must be radiating heat and light. The pain in his groin was almost as bad, but at least it was easing somewhat. Talking back to Aoshi probably wasn't the wisest move in the world, but at least it gave him momentary satisfaction. The man obviously intended to rape him, so why didn't he just get it over with and spare them all this ridiculous game-playing?

Because, he realized, Aoshi would never get another chance. He would make the most of every second.

A gasp from Sanosuke opened Kenshin's eyes, and he saw Aoshi rising to his feet. A leather belt was in his hand.

"Stand up, Battousai, and lean against the wall."

"No!" Sanosuke yelled. "Don't do it, Kenshin! Aoshi, you bastard, leave him alone!"

The belt swung, striking Sano on the shoulder. He and Kenshin cried out simultaneously.

"Aoshi, you said you wouldn't hurt him!" Kenshin said angrily. "Is your word worth nothing at all?!"

"Is yours?" Aoshi countered, doubling the belt. "You haven't been the most cooperative of sex slaves since agreeing to our deal. And though I realize you're afraid, as any virgin would be, I have limited patience."

"If that were true you'd have done it already," Kenshin replied. "Right now you're enjoying your own twisted sense of foreplay."

"There may be some truth in that," Aoshi acknowledged as he advanced on Kenshin. "I suppose I have enough patience to break your spirit before taking you. And yes, I plan to enjoy it." He caught Kenshin's shoulder and shoved him against the wall. "Brace yourself and bend over," he commanded.

Kenshin flattened his palms against the wall, stepping back a little and placing his feet firmly. He commanded his muscles not to flinch, but was already trembling imperceptively.

He heard the air whistle in advance of the belt, but when it struck, he barely stopped a scream. Aoshi had struck him across the bottom. The next blow smacked his undercurve, and Kenshin found himself biting down on his abused lip. Not the buttocks, he pleaded mentally, anywhere but there.

Aoshi had other ideas. Knowing the gently rounded cheeks were already sensitive to touch, he saw no reason to waste time priming the rest of Kenshin's skin. Besides, he liked the way the scarlet cheeks jumped when the belt struck and how Kenshin's thighs flinched involuntarily. He also loved the faint, tell-tale sounds that the redhead was making as he fought to keep silent.

Sanosuke struggled to free himself from the manacles, then when that didn't work, he grabbed the pole and attempted to crush it. He could hear the groans coming from deep in Kenshin's throat and how they became more audible with every lash of the belt. Aoshi didn't pause in the beating, wielding his instrument of punishment with all of his considerable strength. Repeatedly and with precision, the buttocks were struck until Kenshin finally collapsed to his hands and knees. His head hung limply as noiseless sobs racked his body. A drop of moisture hit the floor. This time, Sano saw, it was a tear.

Aoshi tossed the belt aside and bent over Kenshin, brushing some of the thick red locks over his shoulder to reveal his face. Kenshin's eyes were shut, but hot tears continued to slide down his pale cheeks regardless.

"Somehow I knew you'd be beautiful weeping," Aoshi murmured. He trailed his fingertips over Kenshin's welted backside, drawing a low keen of pain.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, Battousai, but you had to learn who's in charge here." He held out his hand in front of Kenshin's face. "Show your acceptance of your master by kissing my hand."

No, Kenshin, Sanosuke pleaded silently. Don't.

The redhead slowly opened his eyes and regarded the hand in front of him mutely, his body still shaking from the aftershock.

"If you don't want to, I can always resume your punishment," Aoshi reasoned. "It shouldn't take much longer to draw blood, not that that will stop me. And when you finally pass out, I'll start in on the gangster."

Sanosuke felt Kenshin's resignation. He'd endured this much to keep him safe, he wasn't about to jeopardize it now. Defeat lining his sensitive features, Kenshin pressed his lips against Aoshi's fingers.

"Good boy," Aoshi praised softly, stroking Kenshin's hair. "I knew you'd see things my way eventually." He moved around behind him. "And now you'll learn how it feels to be entered by a man for the first time."

Sanosuke wanted to yell at Aoshi to give Kenshin the kindness of lubricant, but remembered that kindness and Aoshi were mutually exclusive. As he'd admitted, his intent was to break Kenshin's spirit. The man had no reason to make things easier on his victim.

Hang in there, Kenshin, he thought. A few more minutes and he'll be done with you.

"Spread your legs, Battousai," Aoshi instructed, nudging at Kenshin's thighs with his foot. Gradually, Kenshin inched his legs apart, every movement making him wince with pain. Aoshi positioned himself between his legs and gripped his cheeks, separating them. Kenshin cried out and tried to wrench himself away, but Aoshi kept a firm grasp on him. He rubbed himself against Kenshin's opening, making himself hard with desire, then drove into him with a single, brutal thrust.

Kenshin threw back his head in an open-mouthed, silent scream. Aoshi shifted inside of him, a strange expression on his handsome face.

"Something's wrong," he muttered, then began to move. Slowly at first, then more forcefully, grim determination setting his features.

Sano's gaze flicked from Aoshi's concentration to Kenshin, who recovered from the initial shock to wince with pain each time Aoshi's hips slammed against his tortured rear. Sano then looked back at Aoshi, whose lips curled in a snarl as he focused on raping Kenshin.

It took only a minute or two, but Aoshi finally shuddered, emptying his seed into Kenshin's hot sheath. He spasmed a few times, then withdrew. Sanosuke saw him glance down at himself, then pull apart Kenshin's butt cheeks once more, scrutinizing him accusingly.

"No blood!" he yelled. "Not a drop of it!" He shoved Kenshin away from him. "You weren't a virgin at all!"

"I never said I was," Kenshin answered wearily, remaining where he'd fallen. "That was your assumption."

"Was it Shishio?! Saitoh?!" Aoshi demanded. "Which of your former enemies got to you first?!"

"I did."  
Aoshi turned slowly to face Sanosuke, whose gaze held his evenly.

"Former enemy, current lover," Sano informed him. "Kenshin and I have been intimate for some time now."

"That's impossible!" Aoshi raged. "The girl--!"

"She doesn't know," Kenshin said. Aoshi whirled to stare down at him. "Nobody knows."

"Someday we'll tell Kaoru and the others how we feel about each other," Sanosuke said. "Until then, it's no one's business but ours."

Aoshi's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out.

"You said we could leave when you were done," Kenshin reminded him. "Are you?"

Aoshi clamped his jaw shut. He strode over to where his sword leaned against the wall and broke Sano's bonds with it.

"I'm done," he said bitterly. "For good." He got dressed, then turned to watch Sanosuke help Kenshin to his feet. He shook his head and smiled wryly. "Somehow, Battousai, you always manage to come out on top."

"Actually, he's more of a bottom," Sano drawled, earning a none-too-gentle punch in the ribs from Kenshin.

Aoshi headed for the door, then paused. "By the way, you needn't worry about the girl and the little boy. I never had them taken in the first place."

Kenshin and Sanosuke stared after him as he left.

"Think he would have believed you weren't a virgin if we told him right away?" Sano asked.

"No," Kenshin replied, wincing as he got dressed. "He'd have wanted proof."

Sano watched as Kenshin finished dressing with slow, painful movements, then walked over and scooped the redhead up into his arms, avoiding contact with his rear.

"Oro?" Kenshin looked questioningly into Sano's eyes.

"You're moving like a turtle with two broken legs," Sano answered. He brought Kenshin over to where he could take his sword off the wall mount. "We have to get you to the doctor and treat those welts."

"I'm sure Megumi will have something to lessen the pain," Kenshin said as Sano carried him out of the house.

"Not Megumi," Sanosuke said firmly. "I'm taking you to Dr. Genzai."

"Why?"

"Megumi would like touching your backside too much."

Kenshin smiled. "Sano, when did you become so possessive?"

"I think it was when Aoshi had you naked over his knee and was spanking you," Sano replied. "I wanted to be doing it."

"With your strength?!" Kenshin chuckled. "You'd kill me!"

"I'd take it easy on you."

"I won't be much good protecting the dojo if I'm kept in this condition all the time," Kenshin pointed out.

"It wouldn't be all the time," Sano said lightly. "Just special occasions.” 

"All right, I'll make you a deal." Kenshin's purple eyes twinkled. "I'll allow you to spank me the day you agree to let me be on top!"

\--

(1997)

No characters here are mine.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
